International Relations
by YumeSonata
Summary: The countries are represented by people. Why not the main international organizations too? Kagome never knew much about history, especially as an 8 year old. Now she's living it. Hetalia/Inuyasha Crossover.
1. Prologue

I know I probably shouldn't start another story when my other stories are still waiting to be finished...but I couldn't help it! This story was begging to be written! (plus I've been completely obsessed with Hetalia for the last couple of months. So anyways, these will most likely be more like drabbles than a story with an actual plot, so sometimes I'll go back and forth in time. I hope nobody minds? If you do, please leave a review and I'll try to be accommodating. Also, I might add in some other crossovers just for fun. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Inuyasha. Any historical events included in this story won't necessarily be accurate...at all.

* * *

Prologue: Birth of the League of Nations

"Okaa-san! Look what I found!" A young girl dressed in a blue sundress yelled to her mother, who was smiling indulgently at her. The young girl, who looked to be only eight years old, ran to her mother with the pretty necklace she had found outside the well house (which she hadn't gone into because mommy had said that it was dangerous and she could fall in).

"What do you have there, dear? Here let me see." Her mother gently took the proffered necklace and examined it.

The chain was a silver color that glistened softly in the sunlight. The pendant was a golden circular disk with an etching of a pentagon with two five pointed stars inside of it with the smaller star was inside the larger star. The lines were finely etched and then filled in with some silver metal so that it felt completely smooth to the touch.

Kun-loon frowned at the beautiful piece of jewelery. Where had it come from? She knew that they did not own anything like this so someone else must have dropped it. Perhaps a visitor? She looked down at her eight-year-old daughter, who was looking up eagerly.

"So Okaa-san? Isn't it pretty? Can I keep it?" Kagome looked up with a puppy dog look on her face and her sapphire eyes wide. Her mother sighed.

"Sorry dear, but this looks expensive. We're going to have to find the owner." Kun-loon felt a pang of guilt as her daughter pouted and her lower lip started trembling. "How about this? You can wear it until we find the real owner. How does that sound?" Kun-loon said in an attempt to pacify her child, who, hearing the words, immediately brightened up, took the necklace and put it on, and danced around in circles in happiness.

"Yay! Arigatou, Okaa-san! I promise I'll keep it safe until we find the owner!" Kagome giggled as she spun around until she was dizzy. Her mother smiled indulgently at her before going inside to make lunch.

Kagome continued to run around happily like the eight-year old she was, her waist length hair flowing behind her. She was so happy! Kagome felt so grown-up wearing such a pretty necklace and she couldn't wait to show her baby brother. Souta was so cute...well, most of the time anyways, when he wasn't crying or needed his diaper changed. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought. Just as she was about to turn to go inside however, something caught her eye.

There was a strange light coming from the well house (which her mother had told her never to go into). Kagome frowned. Should she listen to Okaa-san and leave the light alone...or should she go check it out? Well, it wouldn't be too bad if she just took a peek, would it?

Kagome made her decision and ran over to the well house. She peeked into the door and saw that there was something shining from inside the well. With a child's curiosity and lack of concern, she walked to the edge of the well and looked inside. Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp tug from around her neck and panicked as she grabbed the edge of the. She looked down to see that the pretty necklace was pulled taut towards dark interior of the well. It was as if some kind of magnetic force was calling that necklace, and it was taking Kagome with it.

Kagome screamed as she felt the necklace tug towards the dark depths of the well again, except with even more force. She felt the chain bite into her neck as it pulled her insistently into the well and she shrieked with terror. Kagome pushed herself away from the well and turned to run but at that moment, the necklace gave its largest tug yet and sent Kagome flying into the depths of the dark well.

Kagome pulled at the necklace, desperate to get the haunted necklace off, but it was too late. She was already hurtling into the well. She closed her eyes as tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes. She would never get to see her mother or her brother or her grandpa again. Kagome waited to hit the ground, but it never happened.

She opened her eyes a tiny bit and then gasped. Her eyes popped open to look in wonder at the blue light that was surrounding her. For some reason, she no longer felt afraid. The warm, and that was the only word to describe it, blue light seemed to be cocooning her and whispering reassurances to her. She sighed and relaxed, almost forgetting that she was supposed to be terrified.

All too soon, however, it was over as she was deposited onto hard cobblestones. Kagome winced as she rubbed her back and tried not to whimper or cry. She was a big girl and big girls didn't cry after all. She scrubbed at her eyes and looked around. What she saw made her want to cry again: she didn't recognize anything at all. She wasn't at the bottom of the well; instead she seemed to be standing in a dirty alleyway. The surrounding walls were made of grime-covered brick, giving her no clue as to her whereabouts except that she wasn't at the shrine anymore.

Shrine? What shrine? Kagome frowned and tried to remember why she would be thinking of a shrine. She came up blank; there was nothing in her memory except her name. She couldn't remember where she had grown up, who her family was, nothing. The only thing she knew was that she spoke Japanese.

Kagome started hyperventilating as it seemed as if her memories had slipped away like water. The high red brick walls felt claustrophobic and so she ran from the alleyway into the open street where she stood open mouthed at what she saw.

The streets were filled with bustling people all in a rush to get somewhere. The women were dressed in functional dresses with skirts that fell to their knees and small, bell shaped hats (1) while the men were wearing suits. There were box-like cars driving through the roads, occasionally honking at a neighbor. As Kagome stood in awe of the strange sights, a man bumped into her, knocking her down.

"Itai!" Kagome winced as she hit the ground and scraped her knee. The man looked down impatiently and glared at her.

"Déplacez-vous, fille! Je suis pressé." The man growled at her before walking briskly down the street. Kagome stared after him as she processed his words. The mean man had spoken in a language that she felt she shouldn't know, yet she could understand him. He had told her to move and that he was in a hurry. It was very strange, because she could hear him speaking in a foreign tongue but she could still understand it. Kagome slowly got up from the ground and walked to a destination that she didn't know of.

She wandered aimlessly through the streets of the city she was now in, passing by newspaper stands that screamed, "The Great War is Over!" and "Treaty of Versailles to Be Signed Today!," not that she knew how to really read them since they were in French. She passed by people laughing, cheering, and hugging each other for some reason that she couldn't place.

By this time, Kagome was hungry, hot, and tired. She walked in a daze, without really seeing where she was going. She was so out of it that she didn't notice that her feet were taking her towards a grand palace.

In fact, she only noticed when she reached the gates and a pair of guards walked over to her, demanding to know who she was and why she was trying to get into the palace. Didn't she know that they were signing the Treaty of Versailles in there? Of course, Kagome was very confused because once again, they were speaking in French. While she could understand them, they couldn't understand her since she couldn't speak anything other than Japanese. It was turning into a rather large mess with the guards talking about calling the police and the embassy, when an irritated sounding voice told the two guards to shut up.

Kagome and the two guards looked to see a young man, who couldn't be much older than 20, stalk towards them. He had unruly blonde hair, brilliant green eyes, and the thickest eyebrows that Kagome had ever seen (not that she could really remember any other instances). He was dressed in what seemed to be a dark green, almost brown, military uniform with a crisp white dress shirt, a dark green tie, and boots. He also had on an aggravated expression that did not bode well for anyone that stood in his way.

The man walked up, rather stiffly, to the two French guards and proceeded to give them a tongue lashing. In English.

"Are you French so bored that you spend all day pestering a little girl? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little child? Now then, run along and guard whatever you're supposed to be guarding, not that the frog has anything worth guarding." That last was was said in a disgruntled grumble which the guards couldn't quite hear.

Kagome, however, heard it loud and clear since the blonde man had come to stand next to her with a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She giggled a bit at the image of the guards guarding one a frog and his lily pads.

The guards, who hadn't been able to understand all of the rapid English that had been spewed at them, looked at each other with consternation. Duty said that they should take the young girl into custody but self-preservation warned them that if they didn't want to have their asses handed to them by the rather formidable, if young, looking British man, they'd get out of here. Self-preservation won. The guards shrugged and walked towards the opposite end of the gate, leaving Kagome alone with the strange British man.

She peeked up warily through her eyelashes at the man who still had his hand on her shoulder. For some reason, she felt a sense of safety around him that she couldn't explain. It was like she had known him her whole life (which she couldn't remember) though she was sure she had never met him before. Moreover, there was a strange connection that she could feel pulling her towards this stranger that made her feel like she would do anything for him. Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the man speak.

"Now then, child. Why are you are here? What's your name and where are your parents? It may be the end of the war but you still shouldn't wander the streets by yourself." Kagome looked up at the man's concerned green eyes, opened her eyes, and felt herself say words that were not quite her own, especially since they were in English, with the same accent that the man had.

"I am here because the Treaty of Versailles was signed today, and with it the existence of the League of Nations. My name is Kagome Higurashi, Representative of the League of Nations and I am here to promote international cooperation and to achieve international peace and security (2)."

After this stunning proclamation, the man just stood there for several with his mouth open and his amazing green eyes widened in shock. The only noises that could be heard were the far off sounds of a city celebrating the true end of the Great War. Finally the man seemed to snap out of it and bent to one knee in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. Sapphire blue met emerald green as the man slowly bowed to her.

"League of Nations. I am Arthur Kirkland, representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. We have been waiting for you."

The man, _Arthur_, stood up, took her hand, and led her into the cool interior of the palace. With every step that they took into the palace and closer to their destination, Kagome could feel herself becoming revitalized and stronger than she had ever felt before. It was almost as if she was finally awakening.

She hardly noticed when Arthur led her through the doors into a room full of people. She only noticed when he pulled her towards a certain group of people that gave her much of the same feeling that Arthur did. Arthur stopped in front in front of the group and looked down towards Kagome.

"Now then, introduce yourself. These are the countries that you will be looking after." Kagome felt herself speak the same words she had before, except it seemed as if she were speaking in a multitude of languages, all the while wondering how she was going to take care of people so much older than her.

"I am here because the Treaty of Versailles was signed today, and with it the existence of the League of Nations. My name is Kagome Higurashi, Representative of the League of Nations and I am here to promote international cooperation and to achieve international peace and security." With those words, the ink of the last signature dried on the Treaty of Versailles and the League of Nations was born.

* * *

History Lesson: After WWI, the League of Nations was established to in attempt to keep another world war from happening and was the predecessor of the United Nations. The League of Nations was signed into existence on June 28, 1919, along with the Treaty of Versailles. The main signers were Great Britain, France, Italy and Japan. The four main members of the Council at the beginning were also Great Britain, France, Italy and Japan. Germany didn't join until 1926 and of course, the Senate shot down the whole thing so America never joined. The first council meeting was in Paris on January 16, 1920. The headquarters were eventually moved to Geneva, Switzerland and the seat of the League of Nations was transferred to Geneva on November 1, 1920. The official languages of the League were English, French, and Spanish, which is why Kagome could understand French and English. More information is available on Wikipedia. :)

1) Cloche hats were quite popular after WWI.

2) Opening words of the Covenant of the League of Nations

So, how is it? I don't actually take French so I had to rely on Babelfish. :P If it's wrong, please correct me! Oh, and please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Hmm, seems I'm on a roll. Another chapter in less than six months! :D So anyways, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!

So, explanations/clearing up. In my mind, nations aren't really noticed by normal citizens unless they want to be.

Like...only the heads of states will know they exist. So by the same kind of messed up logic, Kagome can speak French, English, Spanish, and Japanese to other countries, but she'll only be able to speak the languages she already knows to regular people (so for now, Japanese only!). My head-canon also says that unless they're part of the League, other countries don't get to meet Kagome personally. XD Since Kagome's the living embodiment of the League of Nations, she should know word for word what's said in the thing, but that's about it. She doesn't really know anything that doesn't pertain to the League of Nations, since she's an eight year old.

Yes, to answer someone's question, the League of Nations only lasts until about 1946...but then another organization replaced it (I'm sure everyone's heard of this one). Think of it as growth. :)

There's a pretty large chance that the rating's going to go up to M at some point. For those who don't like reading lemons, I'll put a warning in front of every chapter that has one, so please keep reading cause there definitely won't be one every chapter, and it's not going to happen for a while.

Anyways, here's the actual first chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Any historical events in here probably won't be portrayed that accurately and no offense is meant to any country.

Meeting One: Home Sweet Home

_Palace of Versailles, France_

After Kagome said those words, there was a large commotion from the group of people in front of her. She stared in confusion as one of the blondes tried to hug her, exclaiming things like, "How adorable!" and "I'm sure you'll take _wonderful_ care of us." That last comment caused England to punch him in the face and call him a "perverted frog" before pulling her behind him.

He cleared his throat and called for order, which did not come as the group continued to make a racket.

"Now then, calm down you lot. Hey! Oh bugger it, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWATS!" England finally lost his patience and just screamed at the rambunctious group. Silence reigned as the group of people finally stopped talking and looked over.

Kagome could now see that it really wasn't that large of a group; as a matter of fact...it was only four people.

It had just seemed large because of the noisiness of three of those members. One was the aforementioned blonde, who now had a bruise on his cheek, and the other two were two brown haired men each with a curly hair sticking out on opposite side. The last member was the only quiet one of the group; he had black hair and eyes, and actually looked kind of similar to Kagome.

England cleared his throat again and continued in a quieter, but still irritated, voice.

"So, it seems that somehow the League of Nations has been personified like the countries. We're going to need to take care of her though. She doesn't have her own house and she's too young to take care of herself. Now then, I propose that she stay with me because I have the most experience taking care new countries. So-" England was cut off by the other blonde man, who had somehow gotten hold of a red rose.

"Now, now, _mon ami_, don't you think that she should stay with me? You've had almost no experience raising a girl and moreover, you did not do a very good job with your colonies, did you?" The French man smiled at Kagome and made to offer her the rose, but England kicked him in the stomach with an enraged expression.

"France, you git! I did a perfectly fine job of raising my colonies! They're not perverted like you! Besides, if you ever raised a girl, she'd probably end up traumatized."

England glared at the offending French man, who glared right back.

"Ah, but you forget I raised Seychelles. She is perfectly fine." England snorted.

"Perfectly fine? She's got a fish obsession! How is that perfectly fine?" The two continued bickering until a calm voice cut in.

"England-san, France-san. I agree with both of you, but I believe the League of Nations is very confused right now. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves and allow her to decide with whom she wishes to stay?"

The quiet dark haired man turned to Kagome and introduced himself.

"I am Honda Kiku, Japan. I am pleased to meet you, League of Nations. I see that you used to be one of mine." He gave her a bow and she returned the courtesy. The others followed suit.

"Ve~ Do you want some pasta? You look hungry. Oh, and I'm Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneziano!" Feliciano offered her some pasta, which she looked at strangely, vaguely wondering where he'd gotten the pasta from, though it did sound very good right now...

"I'm Lovino Vargas, Italy Romano." The other brown-haired man's answer was kind of cross sounding and he was looking away, with a slight blush on his face, as Kagome turned her large blue eyes towards him and tilted her head like a cute puppy.

"_Content de te rencontrer, mon petit chiot_. I am Francis Bonnefoy, France. I am so very _pleased_ to meet such a lovely representative." The French man gave her a lavish bow and kissed the back of her hand. Kagome blinked as England kicked him in the shin and started scrubbing at her hand with a handkerchief.

"Bloody pervert. Anyways, I've already introduced myself, but might as well do it again. Arthur Kirkland, UK. You can call me England or Arthur. Well, now that introductions are out of the way, we need to decide who you're going to stay with." England looked around at the other nations. "I still say she should stay with me. The Italy brothers would probably end up neglecting her. France would molest her. Japan would be alright, but your house is too far from the rest of us. So obviously I would be the only sensible choice." He looked around as if that settled it.

No one else really seemed to agree with England's statements, though, from the way the racket started up again.

"Ve~ That's really mean! We would take really good care of her~ I'd give her pasta every day and take her on train rides, though we wouldn't really be on time...but that's okay!(1)

"Yeah, don't underestimate us, you tea-bastard! At least we won't poison her with our food!" Romano interjected.

"You have to admit he has a point, _mon petit lapin_. Your food would probably end up killing her." France had finally recovered from the kick and now had his arm slung around England's shoulders.

"W-what! Shut up your bastards! My food is perfectly fine! America was just fine with eating it when he was younger! And don't touch me, you wine-freak!" England's face was growing steadily more red as his cooking was insulted and he slapped France's arm off.

"Ah, but he left you did he not? Perhaps it might have been a sense of self-preservation, _non_?" France smirked at England, whose eyes now seemed strangely wet. Kagome felt kind of sorry for England and she didn't really understand what they were talking about, but England had helped her before and she should help him back, right? So she walked over to England, who was now scrubbing at his eyes and cursing at France, and gave him a hug.

"Ano...I don't really mind staying with any of you, but England found me first and he seems really nice. Could I stay with him? I promise I'll visit everyone!" Kagome put on her brightest smile and all of the countries immediately melted.

"Well, I suppose you'll probably be able to survive living with _l'Angleterre_ and I can always save you if he tries to poison you with his horrendous cooking. It is like we are parents, is it not, _mon petit lapin_?" France grinned with lecherous look in his eyes. "And of course, we will have to do _those_ things as parents, do we not?"

"W-what?! You wanker, I would never even consider doing those things with you!" England spluttered and blushed a bright red while France waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah, but haven't we already done them? Remember back in those days when-" England punched him in the face.

Kagome looked between the two countries.

"What are those things?" She asked innocently. "Can I do them too?" At these words, England turned an even brighter red and started stuttering, while France's grin turned into a Cheshire Cat leer, despite the two bruises on his face.

"Why of course! You are, after all, one of us. I would be glad to explain in _detail_ what we are talking about. Perhaps with a demonstration?" At these words, England jumped France (not in that way, you perverts) and proceeded to plant his face into the ground. Meanwhile, the Italy brothers got bored with the conversation, and after telling Kagome she was welcome to come over any time, left for home.

"Well, now that the frog's out of the way, why don't we go home? I'll bake you some of my scones! I'm sure you'll love them." There was a suspicious choking sound from France, who was still on the floor. England was in a much better mood and smiled at Kagome. He was so glad that he would get a chance to raise another child, and such an adorable one too. As Kagome said good-bye to Japan and France, England was already planning out all of the things he would need to raise her. Proper clothing, children's books, toys...the list went on and on.

He would protect her from bad influences such as France and teach her everything she would need. And France was wrong; he _had_ learned something from raising America (not that he would _ever_ admit it, not even when drunk), and that was that he would need to allow her some measure of freedom. England sighed. He knew that the League of Nations would probably one day grow independent, but hopefully that day would not come for some time.

"Arthur! I'm ready to go now!" England looked down to see Kagome grasping his larger hand with both of her delicate ones. He smiled down at her.

"Alright then. Let's go. Would you like to have lunch before we get on the train? Though it'll be more like dinner at this time." Kagome nodded enthusiastically. The pair walked out of the Palace and to a local cafe, where they ate before boarding the train that would take them to the English Channel.

Kagome was amazed at the sights, especially all of the people celebrating in the streets. While on the train, she couldn't keep from pressing her face to window and staring out, trying to take everything in. England just laughed indulgently. The ferry ride across the Channel was also fun, especially since England lifted her up to the railing so that she could catch her first glimpse of her new home.

"See the land there? That'll be your new home." England whispered into her ear, his breath softly touching the back of her neck, making her shiver slightly for some strange reason. She smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

The two disembarked from the ferry and stepped onto British soil. England turned to Kagome.

"Now, I would like to test something. We nations can go anywhere on our own soil in less than a fraction of the time it would take a human. After all, we are the nations themselves. Being what you are, I believe that that ability should extend you when you are in nations that are under the Covenant." England picked her up, hugged her close, and stepped. It was a very odd trip, as Kagome could see that they were moving across the country at an extremely fast pace, yet it felt like they were just walking at a normal pace. Soon, they were in the countryside, in front of a charming house with rose bushes everywhere. England opened the front door and led Kagome inside.

"Well, this is you new home. Don't hesitate to ask for anything." England patted her on the head. "Would you like some tea and those scones I promised you?" Kagome nodded. The late lunch they'd eaten had been completely digested by now and her stomach was starting to grumble. England had her sit on the couch in the living room while he went to make the tea and start the scones. She looked around England's home. The furniture looked antique and elegant, and most of them had embellishments that looked handmade. For example, the pillow cover on the pillow Kagome was sitting on had beautifully embroidered unicorns, fairies, and other mystical creatures. Kagome looked towards the kitchen as England walked back in with a tray of fragrant tea and scones...that looked a bit _blacker_ than they were supposed to be.

"Well, lass? Here are the scones I promised you. Eat up!" England set the tray down in front of Kagome, handed her a scone, and poured a cup of tea with milk and sugar.

Kagome stared at the scone. It stared back. It didn't look like a very happy scone. Kagome turned to England, who had a hopeful expression on his face and turned back to the scone. Well, if it made England happy, she could just take a bite right? It shouldn't hurt too much, right? She hesitantly took a bite of the scone...and it took every ounce of her eight year old restraint not to spit it out. The taste exploded in her mouth, except not in a good way. It was more like charcoal and yeast spores had decided to breed and their offspring were now waging war on her taste buds. She managed to swallow down that bite and smiled gingerly at England.

"It's good Arthur! But, I'm not really hungry now. Can I just drink the tea?" Kagome tried not to gulp the tea in an attempt to get rid of the taste while England looked pleased that she seemed to like his cooking. Kagome decided that she was going to start learning to cook. The rest of the night passed fairly quickly and without too many problems, with the exception of when Kagome had to take a bath ("Y-you can wash yourself r-right? I-I'll just stand outside and if you need help, just call."). Kagome had begged to sleep with England, since she was afraid of the dark and he had just sighed and tucked her in next to him.

"Good night, Arthur." Kagome whispered while snuggled up against England's side.

"Good night, Kagome." England turned off the lamp and wrapped an arm around his new charge, who had fallen asleep almost immediately. He didn't know where this was going to lead, but at the very least, he had another child to coddle and care for. And this time, he was going to make sure he did it right.

* * *

History Lesson: The seat of the LoN was originally in London before it was moved to Geneva, which is why Kagome's living with England. So, the League of Nations...was not very successful in the long run. It didn't have its own army so it had to depend on the Great Powers to enforce any diplomatic decisions or sanctions, and of course if they didn't want to provide the armed forces, the League couldn't do anything. That's why Kagome doesn't have her own house and why she's so young. It did definitely have some notable successes, which I'll talk about in the next few chapters, but ultimately it kind of failed in its main purpose. *coughWWIIcough*

1) It was said that Mussolini made the trains run on time with his fascist regime, so I'm assuming the trains didn't run on time before? :D

French Translations (please note. I don't take French so there might be mistakes...Correct me please!)

_mon ami- _my friend

_content de te recontrer-_ Pleased to meet you

_mon petit chiot- _my little puppy

_mon petit lapin- _my little rabbit

_l'Angleterre_- England

Any history you're confused about? Message me or go on Wikipedia! Wikipedia is your friend. Anyways...oh, god, the fluff and the crack in this chapter...Haha, Arthur, famous last words... For those who are confused as to why she's calling him Arthur instead of England, my head canon says that the nations who are really close to each other get to call each other by their human names. Well, please, please, please review! Reviews are like, like, like OXYGEN to me. :P


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter! I'm actually updating! XD But, blargh, I've been so busy with homework, debate, and SATs...so next update might take a while. I probably won't be able to update again until after March 12 because I have SATs that day. Before that...I 'll be preparing for the debate Metrofinals. *sigh* I've been to three tournaments in the last month and I'm going to another one next week. .

Oh, and I forgot to say this in my other two chapters (since I have the memory of a goldfish), but thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! *hands each a cookie and a Hetalia plushie* As for what will happen to Kagome when the seat shifts to Geneva...it's a secret. :D You guys will have to wait until we get there. Pairings are still something of a mystery. But it looks like Arthur's definitely going to be in there.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Historical accuracy? What's that? No offense is meant to any country.

* * *

Meeting Two: Start of Something New

_England, September 1919_

"Arthur! Look, I made these scones! Please try them!" England looked up from his paperwork in surprise as his young charge ran into the room carrying a plate full of steaming scones. Unlike his scones (which were just as good, thank you very much), these scones were a nice golden color instead of their usual black, and the pleasant scent of baking rose from the bread. England looked back down at the documents he had been signing and sighed. A small break couldn't hurt, could it? He walked over to Kagome and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I've been working too much lately. Have you been feeling lonely? Here, why don't we have your scones with some tea?" England led Kagome out into the living room where she set her tray down and then followed England into the kitchen, which was surprisingly neat, considering she had been cooking in it only little bit before. In fact, it actually looked better than the aftermath of one of England's attempts to cook (not that he would ever admit it).

"Arthur, can we have the Chocolate Mint tea? Please?" England looked down at Kagome's puppy-dog eyes, looked away, looked back, sighed, and prepared for defeat. He cursed himself for having such a weakness for those large blue eyes staring at him.

"Alright, since you did make the scones...just this once, though. It _is_ a dessert tea, after all." England sighed in mock exasperation as he put the tea kettle on the stove and started boiling the water. Kagome hugged him around and waist and cheered.

"I have to ask though, how did you manage to learn to make those scones? I don't recall teaching you." Kagome looked back at him innocently. "Oh, I just watched you and looked up some recipes in your cookbook."

She didn't tell him that she had finally called France in desperation after eating several more servings of scones in the last three months. She had made sure that England was at a meeting with his boss before doing so though. The Frenchman had chuckled at her, insulted England's cooking a bit more, and then talked her through making an edible batch of scones. Kagome had continued practicing when England was out at meetings, if only to have something to do after she finished her language exercises.

England had insisted that she learn English the normal way, since she only seemed to have the ability to spontaneously start speaking in a different language when she was with the other nations. With a normal human, she was completely at a loss and could only speak Japanese.

Learning English wasn't too hard though, because it seemed as if she was just relearning a language she had forgotten.

She also had to learn French and Spanish because, as England had put it, "Those two idiots would probably try to teach you the perverted and tomato-related words first and forget about actual grammar, so I might as well teach it to you before they do."

After three months of studying, Kagome was able to more or less communicate with normal humans, though she didn't do so very often. The only humans she really talked with were her tutors, who didn't know she _wasn't_ a human, and her boss. She had to be extra careful around the tutors because they thought she was just a normal, if precocious, eight-year-old and England had warned her not to give away the secret.

Her boss, on the other hand, knew all about her situation. She had first met him a few days after the signing of the Covenant for the League of Nations.

England had proudly introduced him as James Eric Drummond, Earl of Perth, and told her that he was going to be her boss because he was someone called "The Secretary General".

Kagome had just shrugged, smiled at the man, and politely greeted him with the English words England had taught her. She couldn't understand more than half of what her boss was saying, but England had translated it for her later.

"Hmm, these scones are quite good. Perhaps we should cook together more often." Kagome blinked as England hummed in contentment.

"Yay! That would be great, Arthur! Though...can we make other food too? How 'bout...fish and chips? Oh, but it might be easier if I had a recipe book." Kagome wouldn't really admit it aloud, but she wanted to be able to cook something that could be eaten as an actual meal and not just as a snack. For the past three months, she had swallowed the meals with a twitching smile and had complimented the food through slightly gritted teeth. It made Arthur happy though, which was why she hadn't said anything. Now that she'd found that she could cook edible food without burning down the kitchen, she was determined to take over as much of the cooking as possible.

"Well, sure, why not? I've got quite a few volumes of cookbooks stashed somewhere. Stupid frog keeps giving them to me for my birthday." England grumbled a bit at the last part. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she thought of something.

"England, when's your birthday? Actually, how old are you?" England paused a bit at that question.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly which day I was born, but I've always celebrated my birthday on May 1st (1)." England paused a bit and looked reluctant about answering the second question. "As for how old I am, well, let's just say I'm 23 and leave it at that." England's cheeks looked slightly red as he avoided the question. Kagome blinked at him, and decided to let it go and just enjoy the snack. She could always go check the history books her tutor had left for her.

* * *

_Paris, France. January 16, 1920 _

Kagome tugged nervously at the bottom of her skirt again. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with lace on the bottom. The black dress was made of something that England had said was cambric and the poofed out from the petticoats that were underneath the skirt. On top of the dress, she had on a black suit jacket that had been tailored especially for her and each sleeve, it had the same symbol of two stars within pentagon as on her necklace. She was also wearing white thigh length stockings and black Mary Janes. Her hair was loose past her waist, with the exception of a single blue ribbon tied to the back of her hair. She now looked a bit older, like she was nine instead of eight (2).

"It's alright, Kagome. Don't worry and stop fidgeting. The other countries aren't that scary and they aren't going to hurt you. They'll have to answer to me if they do." Though his words were said in a stern tone, England's eyes were kind. Kagome relaxed a bit and listened to England's soothing voice as he explained the proceedings.

"Now, while we are in official meetings, it's best that you call me England. I will be addressing you as the League of Nations. Chances are, though, that you'll end up with some weird nickname so don't worry too much about it." England sighed as he and Kagome walked towards the heavy double doors. Kagome took a deep breath, tried to hold herself as tall as a nine-year-old can be, and walked through the doors.

Kagome blinked at the nations that were crowded around a huge oak desk. They blinked back the young child that had just walked through the doors. Kagome recognized France, Japan, and the Italy brothers but she had never seen the other countries before. The room was filled with nations from all over the world. Kagome tried to remember all of the nations that were there, but there were forty-two of them, including England, so she had given up on memorizing every single country.

There was a pause before France jumped up to give her a kiss on each cheek. As he moved in to kiss something that was decidedly not her cheeks, however, England smacked him in the head and cleared his throat.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, League of Nations. Now then, let's start this meeting, hopefully without any casualties."

The countries introduced themselves to Kagome in much the same way that England, France, Japan, and the Italy brothers had done. Then they got down to business.

The business, it turned out, was choosing a symbol and languages to use. There was a lot of debate between the nations on which language to use. Each country wanted their own to be an official language, which resulted in bickering and eventually fist-fights, with some guns thrown in for fun.

"English is of course going to be an official language!"

"Ah, but _mon ami_, French is the language of love! And we are all about spreading the love with this League, are we not?"

"Fuck you, frog."

"Chinese should be an official language, aru! I'm the oldest, after all! And my boss is a dragon."

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with it, Japan!"

"_Espa__ñ__ol_ is the obvious choice!"

"You didn't do anything in the war, you idiot, so why should we use your language?" (3)

"How cruel! I helped your POWs in Germany!"

"No, they were France's."

"Well, I'm sure yours were helped too!"

"Oh shut up, all of you! We're using Swiss German. There, that solves that problem."

"I must protest, Switzerland. After all, is Swiss German not a kind of German? Now why would we use that language, especially as you did not actually fight in the war? I must still say that we use French. "  
"...Shut up, France. Go die." At this point, guns were pulled out and France ran for his life.

While the countries that were supposed to be older than she argued, Kagome decided to just sit down and have a nice nap. She found an empty chair at the table and was about to put her head down when she noticed something furry out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome immediately sat up and looked around for the source of that furriness. It turned out to be an adorable polar bear that another nation was holding. This nation had slightly wavy hair that was a lighter blonde on top that gradually darkened to a darker blonde on the bottom, with one curly fly-away hair sticking out. He also wore glasses that did nothing to hide his brilliant violet eyes. Kagome walked closer to the mystery nation, who seemed to be slightly depressed.

"Excuse me, pleased to make your aqua-acquin- Pleased to meet you. I'm Kagome, League of Nations." Kagome gave up on pronouncing the word "acquaintance," even though England had told her that it was more polite to say that. The other nation jumped a bit at her voice and looked around for the source, before finally seeing her.

"Oh, h-hello there, I'm Matthew Williams, Canada." Canada blushed as the cute girl seemed to stare at him very closely...or rather, at his bear very closely. "Oh, and this is Kumatarou, I think."

Kagome blinked at the "I think" and the quietly muttered "Kumajirou" from the bear itself. She shrugged and smiled back at Canada.

"Can I pet him?" She was itching to pet the very fluffy looking bear. Canada looked a bit surprised before nodding. Kagome sighed in bliss as she rubbed the bear's very soft ears.

"Thank you! Oh, can I sit next to you? Please? 'Specially since it looks like they're still fighting." Kagome pointed at the brawling nations. Canada sighed at the immaturity of some of his colleagues before smiling at her and agreeing. The two got to talking, and somehow eventually ended up on the topic of cooking.

"So, how is Arthur's cooking these days, eh?" Kagome had learned that Canada had been another one of England's colonies and so was allowed to call him Arthur (as opposed to France, who called him Arthur sometimes just to piss him off. On that note, she also learned that France could actually speak English more or less perfectly, with no French accent or French words. The only reason he didn't was to, once again, piss off England.)

"Ah...it's edible, I suppose? Um, it's not toxic?" Kagome shuddered a tiny bit at the thought of those scones again. Surprisingly, England's cooking was perfectly fine when Kagome was there with him in the kitchen to watch what he put in, but the moment she looked away, the food would mysteriously burn or turn green. Canada laughed a bit at Kagome's expression.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean."

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean, I cook some of the time and if I'm with Arthur, he usually doesn't burn the food." Canada's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really, eh? Well, then how about you come over some time and we can make some pancakes together. Oh, and you can call me Matt." Kagome smiled happily at the offer.

"I'd love to...Mattie." Kagome giggled at Canada's surprised expression.

"W-where'd you hear that nickname? You couldn't have met Alfred since he's didn't join...humph, he's just trying avoid any responsibility _again_." Canada muttered the last part to himself but Kagome caught it all the same.  
"Alfred? Who's that?"

"Ah, he's America, but he's not here today. We're hoping to get him to join sometime but it looks like it's not going to happen."

"Hmm, alright then. Oh, and I just thought that 'Mattie' was cute. Do you not like it?" Kagome turned her puppy-dog eyes on Canada, who immediately turned red and stuttered that he didn't mind at all. Kagome grinned rather mischievously before turning the conversation back to cooking. The two were discussing the best way to get pastries off the pan when a distinctly disheveled England walked up.

"Well, looks like we finally got that sorted out. It'll be English, French, and Spanish, though why it couldn't just be English is beyond me." England huffed in irritation. "Anyways, it's time to go home. Well, at least we got _something_ done and it looks like you were enjoying yourself. Thank you, Matthew, for taking care of her. I can trust you, unlike your brother." Canada blushed a bit at the compliment before waving good-bye to Kagome after the two promised to meet again.

Kagome and England walked out of the conference room, the former looking rather chipper while the latter looked exhausted.

"Well, how was the meeting?" England questioned his young charge, who smiled back at him happily as she pulled him along towards the hotel.

"It was fun! Mattie and me-, I mean, Mattie and _I_, talked about a lot of stuff, like cooking! Can I visit Canada sometime?" Kagome looked at England pleadingly. England sighed and smiled down at her.

"Well, I suppose so. Matthew is, after all, a lot more civilized than several other countries I could name." Kagome cheered and promised England that she would make pancakes from the recipe she had gotten from Canada, as proof of what a great influence he was. Hopefully the hotel room had a stove.

* * *

Omake: America Hears About the Representative of the League of Nations a.k.a Why America Didn't Join the League of Nations

"America, now if you would just look at these papers here. We still need to decide if we're going to join the League of Nations. The- America! Pay attention!" Woodrow Wilson sighed in exasperation as his country, America a.k.a Alfred F. Jones, doodled on his legal papers and overall acted like he had the attention-span of a five year old. America needed to join the League of Nations but the Senate just wouldn't listen to Wilson on that point. Now he was trying to convince the country itself to listen but it seemed as if his efforts were pointless. Wilson sighed and decided to pull out what he considered to be his trump card.

"America, I've just heard something interesting. Seems like your friend England has a roommate now." Wilson smiled when his country finally sat up straight and stopped his doodling.

"What~? England? That old guy? Haha, I never would've expected him to get a roommate. Are you sure it's not just one of England's imaginary friends?" America laughed, but Wilson could tell that the laugh wasn't quite as happy as usual.

"No, I assure you America, his roommate is real. I've heard from the British PM that the League of Nations is living in England's house right now."

"...The League of Nations?" Wilson sighed.

"Yes, the League of Nations. You know, the organization that I've been trying to get us to join?" Wilson felt a feeling of dread as America's face remained blank. He really hoped that America was shocked by the fact that the League of Nations _had _a representative and not by the fact that there was something called the League of Nations.

"Wait, the League of Nations is like us? B-b-but, that's not possible! It's not a country! And, why would it be living with England?" Well, okay. That answers that question. Whew. Wilson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"'She', America, not 'it'. The representative's female. As for why she's living with England, she's too young to look after herself right now, so he's taking care of her. Aren't you curious about her? Countries that aren't part of the League don't get to officially meet her. Now if we were to join the League, you'd be able to act as her protector. Wouldn't you like that?" Wilson tried to bring America back to the issue of joining the League, but America wasn't having any of it.

"Why is England taking care of her?! And it's a her? Haha, with his cooking he'd probably kill her. Didn't he learn anything from taking care of me?" America gave a weak laugh but he wasn't fooling Wilson. If he didn't know better, he'd say that America was upset that England had another "child." As a matter of fact, he could almost say America was acting jealous.

"The seat of the League is in England and no, America, England's cooking hasn't killed her. From what I've heard from David (4), they're getting along great. Apparently she's the one that's cooking much of the time now. David actually went over for dinner one time and he said that her cooking's delicious. Now let's get back to the issue. We really-" Wilson was cut off as America jumped in.

"What? Someone's actually getting along with that old man? No way! I'm going to ask Mattie about this!" Before Wilson could stop him, America had run out of the room, leaving only a pile of papers with doodles of blobs that looked vaguely like mochi with very thick eyebrows. Wilson sighed and hoped that he wouldn't have a heart attack from the stress that boy caused him.

* * *

Canada was just about to take a bite of his favorite pancakes drowned in pure maple syrup when he heard someone banging on his front door. He sighed. Only one person could make that much noise and it was-

"Alfred! Don't break my front door again, eh! I just replaced it!" Canada got up and opened the door before America banged a hole in it again. Canada raised one eyebrow at the sight of America looking flustered and panicked on the other side.

"Al, why're you here? Aren't you supposed to be back in D.C. figuring out if you're going to join the League?" Canada said as he stepped aside to let America into his house, grimacing as the American tracked snow into his front hall.

"That's what I'm here about, Mattie! Did you know that the League of Nations has a representative and she's living with England?!" America practically shouted at Canada, who just sighed since he was used to his brother's outbursts.

"Of course I did, Al. I joined the League, remember? And don't sound so petulant about it. England's taking good care of her. Besides, it looks like she's doing some good for him. He's smiling a lot more." America gaped at Canada.

"Wait, you're on her side? B-but, this whole idea is bad!" Canada frowned at America's words.

"I'm on whose side? Now, really, Al, you're not making any sense. She's a perfectly sweet person. As a matter of fact, she's coming over to visit some time soon, so please don't make such a fuss if you happen to be here when she is."

The last part of his brother's statement caused America to gasp in horror.

"Ah! She's infected you too! Next thing you know, she'll be using you as a slave to do all her dirty work! She-" America stopped talking when he saw the dark look on Canada's face. He laughed nervously and decided that this would be a great time to go back to D.C.  
"Uh, look at the time! I've got so much paperwork I've gotta do. See you soon, Mattie!" America ran out of Canada's house as soon as he could.

As he sat on a train back across the border, America vowed that he would resist anybody's attempt to control him (especially her). He was sure she was an evil alien (unlike his friend Tony) from outer space that had come to take over the world and she'd already succeeded in getting half of it! Well, he would be a hero and resist!

* * *

History Lesson: The official languages for the LoN were English, French, and Spanish, so in order to communicate with her bosses/future bosses, Kagome's going to have to learn all three. :D The LoN had both a Secretary General and a President at the same time, but the Secretary Generals were in office a lot longer...and I was just too lazy to write about the tons of Presidents of the LoN. The first Secretary General i.e. leader of the LoN was a guy by the name of James Eric Drummond. He was the 16th Earl of Perth and he worked with the LoN from 1919 to 1933. He did do quite a bit for the League, such as setting up a lot of the infrastructure, and he was involved in the discussions about disarmament and Germany's acceptance into the League of Nations. He decided to become an ambassador to Italy in 1933 though and the position was passed to Joseph Avenol from France.

The first council meeting for the LoN was in Paris, on January 16, 1920.

Omake History: Woodrow Wilson was the one who actually came up with the idea of the League of Nations as part of the Treat of Versailles and he tried his best to promote it in Congress. There really wasn't all that much support for it though. As one website said, support was scarce at best. It was voted down, however, in the Senate because of an opposition movement led by Senator Henry Cabot Lodge. He was afraid that the US would be forced to commit military or economic forces to the protection of other member states. Wilson, who actually wrote the section on the duties of member states, disagreed. He believed that the US would have a veto power in the committee and would be able to decide which actions the League should take. There might have been compromise, but then Wilson suffered a stroke making it hard to compromise. Long story short: stroke = no compromise = no treaty in Senate. After that, America adopted a policy of isolationism, also known as being kind of a hermit (except not really).

1. Himaruya never gives a date for England's birthday, so I just made it May 1st because that's May Day in England. There are traditionally a lot of festivities and celebrations that day. Also, May 1st, 1707 was the date when Acts of Union put into effect the Treaty of Union which resulted in the creation of the Kingdom of Great Britain.

2. Kagome, instead of aging by years, will be aging by how many countries join the LoN. She'll age about one year per five nations. In January 1920, at the start first meeting, there were 42 members. Rounding up (ignoring all math rules), that makes her 9 years old, since 45/5 is 9 (probably). :P

3. Spain was neutral during WWI, though it did help a great deal in improving the condition of noncombatants and prisoners during the war. An example that is often cited is the end of reprisals against French POWs in Germany.

4. David Lloyd George was the PM of the UK back then.

Translations:

_mon ami_- my friend

_Espa__ñol_- Spanish

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, especially since it was extra long (for me anyways)! And don't worry, the pace will pick up pretty soon once we get past the introductions and all that. There will also be a decrease in the saccharine sweetness as soon as we get a bit further into the interwar period and WWII. Hopefully the characters weren't too OOC... As for why Canada's not quite so timid around America, my opinion is that Canada is actually a complete snark-bucket and that just after the war, he probably still had part of his vicious streak. After all, the Germans used to shake with fear when they heard the Canadians were coming. Now then...please press the button that says "Review this Story/Chapter." ^__^ Reviews are as necessary to me as calculators on a physics test! You don't want me to fail, do you?


End file.
